Lyrics:Clint Eastwood
by Gorillaz Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo I ain't happy, I' m feelin glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long the future is comin' on I ain't happy, I' m feelin glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long the future is comin' on, It's comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on Yeah, ha Ha HA! Finally someone let me out a my cage Now time for me is nothin' cuz I'm countin' no age Na I couldn't be there, now you shouldn't be scared I'm good at repairs (s'all simple), and I'm under each snare Intangible (aww dawg), bet you didn't think so I command you to Panoramic view (you), Look I'll make it all manageable Pick and choose (hmph), Sit and loose, All you different crews. Chicks and dudes, So who you think is really kickin' tunes? Picture you gettin down in tha picture tube, Like you lit the fuse You think it's fictional? Mystical? maybe Spiritual? Hero who appears in you ta clear your view (yeah) but your too crazy Lifeless, To those a definition for what life is Priceless, To you because I put you on the hype shit You like it? Gun smokin'. Ya righteous with one token. Psychic among those, Posess you with one go. I ain't happy, I' m feelin glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long the future is comin' on I ain't happy, I' m feelin glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long the future (that's right) is comin' on, It's comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on The essence, the basics, Without it you make it Allow me to make this child-like-in-nature. Rhythm, you have it or you don't That's a fallacy. I'm in 'em Every sprouting tree, every child apiece Every cloud that ya see You see with your eyes, I see destruction and demise Corruption in the skies (that's right) From this fuckin' enterprise, Now I'm sucked into your lies Through Russel not his muscles but percussion he provides With me as their (say what) guide Y'all can see me now cuz you don't see with you eye You can see with your mind Thats the inner (fuck em) So I'ma stick around with Russ and be a mentor Bust a few rhymes (mmm mmmm) so mother fuckers remember What the thought is I brought all this, so you can survive when law is lawless(right here) Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead (yup) No squealing, remember that it's all in your head I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long the future is comin' on I ain't happy, I' m feelin glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless, but not for long my future is comin' on It's comin' on it's comin' on it's comin' on it's comin' on My future is comin' on, It's comin' on, it's comin' on, My future is comin' on It's comin' on, it's comin' on, My future (chirp chirp chirp) Category:Lyrics